


On the Road

by Simone_714



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, New Character - Freeform, not sure if this will be finished
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simone_714/pseuds/Simone_714
Summary: 未完全公开的半成品，cp冬叉，有原创人物。一心想自杀的James "Bucky" Barnes在求死的路上遇到了神秘又危险的旅店老板Brock Rumlow，在帮助解决了一场针对Rumlow的追杀后，两人走上了新的旅途。





	1. Chapter 1

01  
他开的是一辆92年的雪佛兰。太老了，雪佛兰早就停止生产这种车的配件，所以当它的引擎发出明显不正常的杂音时，他也没有费劲去想如何修好它。它早已成为某种一次性用品的象征，像中餐馆外卖送的筷子或刀叉，像自动贩卖机里售卖的廉价安全套。  
所以在凌晨两点，他和它都抛锚在66号公路的西支上。很巧地，老旧的车散架在坑洼破败的失修公路上，可但更像是一种命中注定。西部的戈壁沙漠不算寸草不生，但仅有的一些灌木也干枯得可怜，夜晚的风刮过他们，枝干之间的碰撞酷似干渴而死之人的白骨相互敲击，奏出可怖的音乐。月光不亮，而且阴森。这样的西部景象足以让所有未经太多世事的毛头小子湿了裤裆，但他不会。在经历过太多鲜血淋漓的背叛与莫名其妙的死亡，多到足够让他失去信仰，多到足够让他对任何神灵或鬼魂无所畏惧之后，他早就对生命不抱希望了，所以这次公路之旅可以说也是他的告别之旅。临走之前看一看世上最美的风景，即使是恶贯满盈的他，想必也不能免俗。一路上，他总是带着一些不清楚的情绪，大概是既渴望好好享受自然还是什么的美丽，又希望某天某个路段突然塌陷，或视线内突然出现飞驰而来的卡车，飞奔着带走他的生命。他笑自己是个懦夫。不是吗？既渴望结束生命又害怕死亡真正到来。当他将车速飙到最高，车门和引擎盖在经过任何一个微小的坑洼时都会发出剧烈的碰撞声，他知道他想要的无非是这种感觉，他只希望死在这种感觉中。有时他会故意喝一点酒，磕一点药，在车速最快的时候故意放开扶在方向盘上的手，但他希望的意外没有发生。他不得不在旅途过半的时候思考旅途之后那个承诺，想到这个他一阵作呕，但他把他归结与刚刚灌下去的大半瓶威士忌。它放弃了一个念头，他必须找到另一个念头，否则脑内的空虚和疲乏会让他想要劈开头颅塞点什么进去，不管什么都行。他想到了，今晚怎么过？凌晨两点，荒无人烟鸟不拉屎的公路上，还带着一辆抛锚的车。不走，他会被沙漠夜晚彻骨的寒冷一点点侵蚀直到全身青紫地在炽热的朝阳中毫无生气地醒来。走，走到哪里才可以停下？他也不相信这里会有任何人类落脚点，更不会有仙女教母在路上等他。这个想法占据了他的脑海大概有了很久，很好地让他不再痛苦并保持清醒。最后，不愿被冻死的想法占了上风。他是想结束生命，但他不想像这样缓慢而残忍地被剥夺生命，他希望死亡是一种选择，或一个意外，他希望死亡来得快而迅猛，他已经承受了太多痛苦了，他不愿再多承受哪怕一次了。  
他抬头饮尽酒瓶里的最后一滴酒，随手扔出空瓶，玻璃与砂砾相撞的声音在夜空下格外清脆，激起小型啮齿动物的一阵窸窸窣窣。他几乎两手空空，只有两三支烟，一只手电和几块零钱。前路尽是黑暗，他只能走一步算一步，更无从得知手电的光何时熄灭，他的每一步都像是最后一步，反正他也无所谓。  
大概过了很久，总之手电的光已经开始闪烁，他的双脚也疲乏得抬不起来，酒精在他体内升腾，他的视线开始模糊，一些光点在远方出现。一定是幻觉，他想，死于幻觉！哈哈哈！他莫名的拥有了无尽的力量，他开始狂奔，他奔向触手可及的光点，James Bucky Barnes，哈哈哈！哈哈哈！迷蒙中他似乎摸到一扇门，天堂之门？他不禁疑惑了，儿时的教堂记忆浮现在眼前，我这种人，也配上天堂吗？不知道地狱有没有门。他终于被夜耗干了体力，沉沉地倒在那门前。

 

深夜失眠的威士忌早已是Rumlow多年来的习惯，习惯失眠，也习惯瞪着布满血丝的双眼在黑暗中小口喝着威士忌，等待酒醉后意识模糊地睡去或曙光携带着沙漠的热浪最终划破天际。他从不管夜晚的沙漠会有什么诡异发生，作为孤悬于公路一侧的小旅馆的老板，他的背景无人知晓，他也总是奉行不听不说的原则。人迹罕至的地方往往犯罪猖獗，他不是供奉自由的公益警察，但也极少插手一些阴影中的事。他最大的人生原则就是明哲保身，沉默是他给多数人的印象，其实这多数人也不过几个常年跑公路的常客罢了。公路上大多是单歇一晚或几个小时的行色匆匆的男女，很多人没有回到这里，很多人永远都没有回来。  
月光愈发清冷，Rumlow更加睡不着。他的身体已经疲惫到极点，但头脑却无比清醒，他突然痛恨起自己的好酒量，黑暗将他除视觉外的其他感官变得无比敏感，他听到风微微吹动门和灌木丛的声音，他感觉到仙人掌开花时散发出的浓烈到让人反胃的气味，他听到门板上传了沙沙声，一定是山猫又在挠门，他烦躁地挠了挠麻木的额头。这里是如此荒凉，动物都快没得活路了。以往他从未想过打开门看个究竟，毕竟动物在得不到回应后会自己走开，如果不是动物，更是最好不要开门，因为深夜的沙漠确实有些东西比动物更可怕。今夜，可能是酒精损坏了他的某根神经，他起身摇摇晃晃地走向了门口。  
把它赶走，别让它来烦我睡觉，Rumlow想，就好像自己真的睡得着似的。  
他打开了门。  
显然，躺在地上的不是山猫，也不是任何一种动物，因为当Rumlow拨开覆住脸的发，他清楚地看到了一张年轻的面庞，这个人瘫倒在地上，显然已经筋疲力尽。Rumlow居高临下地看着他，突然觉得这样能睡未免不是一种治疗失眠的办法。月色依旧昏暗，Rumlow犹豫了一下，这很反常，一般他扭头就走，但更反常的是今晚他决定收留这个人。为什么不呢？他身上没有带血，说明他并不是被追杀，虽然也没有钱，但魁梧的体格让他有资格成为Rumlow潜在的帮手，况且脸蛋也不赖，为什么不呢？他只是个迷路的人而已，或者临时遇到麻烦罢了。Rumlow觉得没有什么不妥。大概吧。但一种力量，或一个声音，让他留下这个男人，让他今夜不要将他拒之门外。  
借着酒劲，Rumlow将昏睡的男人拖进一间客房，顺便翻空了他所有的口袋。多一点是一点。确定安顿好了那个人，他拍拍手，感到眼皮沉重起来，浓烈的困意向他袭来，不想失眠时那种虚假的困，那种在闭上眼睛的一瞬又会自动睁开的困，他突然觉得也许困倦会传染，那种真正的困倦、他失去好久的困倦好像又回到了自己身边。他无法抵抗这样的本能，只能匆匆关好客房的门，一头扎进床里，和那个几分钟之前还是陌生人的男人并排着，和衣进入梦乡。  
Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以下是未公开内容

02  
Rumlow选的客房离店门最近，也在向阳的一面。向来睡眠浅的Rumlow被扎眼的阳光晃醒，才发现自己和公路上捡来的陌生人睡了一夜。他的枕边人依旧睡得很沉，狭小的客房离弥漫着宿醉的味道，任何一个正常人都会觉得刺鼻无比，但混合着清晨的慵懒，Rumlow觉得熟悉而有安全感。他整理了一下身上的衣物，瞟了一眼还躺在床上的人，径直走出了客房。  
他的旅店不算太大，但每天还是有很多杂事要做。白天沙漠的高温让很多人都对这里都望而却步，游客们更喜欢ins上的热门景点，绝大多数会选择沿着主路前进，像这样的支线在他们眼中只是车窗外一晃而过的一个路口，看不到尽头，也没有兴趣去探索。他的旅店也只是一个突起的黑点，还没有一块奇形怪状的石头来的有趣。稀少的客流让Rumlow难得清闲，他也会躲避炎热，但趁气温没有高到让人难以忍受，他还是会打理一下旅馆，扫扫灰尘，整理一下床铺什么的。他对良好的口碑和回头客没有热情，只是有点事做总是比无聊地盯着表打发时间要来得轻松些。他清除了后院连干旱都杀不死的一些杂草，象征性地修正了一下东倒西歪的篱笆，其实也就是用脚把它们大概扶正而已，再一次地将柜台后面挂着的一些装裱好的相片擦拭了一遍，然后拧开了手边的威士忌。这是Rumlow无数个一模一样的早晨中的一个，沙漠中的这片阴凉给了他存活的手段，却也没有告诉他节制的道理。他的威士忌在口中划开，勾起了他的一丝笑容。这就是他Brock Rumlow的生活。  
他操蛋的生活。  
客房的锁响了一声，他的新客人慢吞吞地踉跄着走了出来。沉睡了一晚后他还有一些神志不清，一只手向前伸着，想要抓住什么似的，脸上露出迟疑的神色，好像无法分辨这里到底是梦境还是现实。他的目光追逐着光亮的来路，投向了门外，歪着头看了看旅店的门，然后抬起头，透过耷拉下来的发丝看到了独自坐在一边喝酒的Rumlow。Rumlow举起酒杯向他示意，这样的姿势在他看来更像是一个邀请。他像是被威士忌的香味牵引这，走到柜台边，爬上高脚板凳，坐到了Rumlow对面，眼里放出渴望的光。对面的Rumlow显然看出了他的心思，他重新取过一个杯子，甩尽里面残留的液体，给他倒上小半杯。他伸出手，想接过杯子，Rumlow却在他指尖触碰到冰冷的杯体时突然收回。Rumlow一只手把着酒杯，随意地转动着，“你是来退房结账的？”  
他听到这话，下意识地去掏裤兜，不出意料地发现里面已经空空如也。停顿了一下，他似乎突然清醒了很多，“我以为昨晚我已经结过了。”  
“三块五？抱歉但最近的收容所在一百英里外的镇子上，前提是那个镇子足够繁荣并且运气好到还没被毒贩和抢劫犯血洗一空。这是我的店，我的规矩是，住店，就要付钱。”  
“我没有现金。”  
“我也没有POS机。”  
“离这不远有辆车是我的。你如果要可以带走。”  
“推走吗？如果车没坏你为什么不开它来或者现在开它走？”  
“那你要怎么样？”  
“坐下。”Rumlow将手中的酒推给他，他从来对陌生人的故事不感兴趣，因为他知道在这里不能知道太多。但也许是这个男人与年龄不相符合的沧桑和娃娃脸上颓丧的神情吸引了他。他见过很多不怕死的亡命之徒，其中不乏一些外强中干的，他见过上一秒还在自鸣得意的人在下一秒握着自己失去手掌的手腕嚎叫。他也听过很多故事，但他的直觉告诉他，这个年轻男人身上的故事绝不会让他浪费掉这杯威士忌。  
“你为什么到这里来？”  
“因为我想死。”Bucky的回答简短而坚定，事实上，这句话他已经说过无数次，不管是面对别人还是自言自语。这是他能做的最后一件事，而既然已经下定决心更无须感到羞愧或耻辱。这是他自己的选择，别人无从干涉。  
“我可以问问为什么吗。”Rumlow来了兴趣。  
“无可奉告。”Bucky抬头喝干了杯里的最后一滴酒。  
Rumlow感到吃惊又好笑，他知道有很多天天吵着自杀的懦夫到最后也无法将枪管或者刀片对准太阳穴或手腕，但这个人对“债主”的无礼态度，和他身无分文还在夜晚的沙漠游荡的理由感到惊奇。十年来他为这条路上的太多人提供了各种各样的“帮助”，人们尊重或敬畏他，他的店一家独大，毒贩子们都敬他三分。而一个外地人对他的直白无礼却让他生气不起来。不说就不说吧，Rumlow心想，但你欠我一个故事。  
“好吧，”Rumlow少有地让步了，“你可以不说，但账必须要结。”  
“我说了我没有现金。”  
“你可以用其他东西来结。”  
Bucky突然心头一紧，一路上他知道有些旅店做着一些见不得人的皮肉生意，偶尔停留时也会有人从门缝给他塞小卡片，上面是袒胸露乳的应召女郎。也有一些大胆的“上门推销”，在他明确地表示自己没有兴趣之后，也委婉地表示他们有从事这一行业的男性员工。而他的回答是把房门狠狠地摔在了那人的脸上。在他的想象中，就算和男人自己也不会是在下面的那个，而Rumlow充满暗示的话语让他本能地感到紧张，他还是想在一切结束之前留下自己的尊严，而柜台后面老板丝毫不逊于自己的肌肉更是让他神经绷紧。  
“噗哈哈哈哈……你大可放心，不是你想的那样，我还没有变态到想强奸你。”  
这个家伙，会读心么?  
“但欠债还钱天经地义。你要留下，不管干什么，直到把你欠的房钱还清为止。”Rumlow的语气永远带着一种高傲的不容置疑，  
“这不可能。等到终于挣够的时候，你又会向我要其他的房钱、伙食钱，你就是骗子。”  
“看来我们已经达成了共识。”Rumlow弹飞了手里的烟，“跟你合作很愉快，最西边的房顶出了个洞，但我没空。”说完他交叉双腿翘在柜台上，闭上眼睛养神。  
“补房顶？这地方根本就不下雨！”  
“雨季来了别怪我没告诉你。或者你可以选到时候择关上门淹死，反正你也不想活了不是么。”Rumlow一副事不关己。  
Bucky气愤而无可奈何。他只能顺着刚刚旅馆老板手指的方向，穿过一条狭窄的走廊，走到西边的房间。这根本不能算一个房间，因为房间是给人住的，但这里更像一个牲口棚，或者调皮的孩子们在墙边用一些砖块和石头搭起来做游戏的土棚，而这些孩子显然不太懂建筑学，顶上缺了三分之一，豁口泄漏下阳光，照出屋内被热气蒸腾起的粉尘，抬头就是刺眼的阳光，好像要把人射穿。补吧。Bucky任命般地垂下双手。宿醉的头痛，清晨的威士忌，突如其来的饥饿感轮流进攻他的胃，他只能一次次地咽下唾液，试图用吞咽的动作缓解难受的感觉。不耐烦地向四周望去，却发现他的好老板连一件工具都没给他。Great。Bucky坐在墙边，透过头顶的窟窿看向天空，天空很蓝，他真的很久没有看过这么蓝的天，有几只鸟飞过，发出尖利的叫声，他莫名地觉得很悦耳。他坐了不知多久，直到感觉到脸被阳光灼痛，睁开双眼，他反射性地转身，看到Rumlow叼着烟倚在门边。  
“我饿了。”Bucky说得理直气壮。  
Rumlow第二次丢掉了烟，转身走了。  
Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03  
在沙漠边缘的人们往往习惯用太阳的移动和影子的长短来感受时间的流逝。当时间不再物化为屏幕或手腕上的一个数字，它的长度也好像短了许多。不知不觉，Bucky已经在这个沙漠小店过了大半个月。连他自己都感到惊奇的是，他竟然很快适应了这里的环境，每天日出而作，日落而息，比他以往的日子都还规律很多。早晨起床，简单的洗漱之后就开始一天的工作。沙漠风沙大，器物上往往蒙上一层薄灰。以前Rumlow隔三差五还是要擦一次。而Bucky来之后，明天早上的例行公事就从半瓶威士忌变成了擦一遍灰。Rumlow觉得自己越来越像个家庭主妇，但Bucky的沉默寡言让他并没有感觉到孤独的缓解。随着相处时间变长，Rumlow对Bucky的兴趣也一天天浓厚起来。他让他着迷。好在将近一个月，Bucky都没有提出要走的事，Rumlow也没有烦心去问。一天天地，他以为日子就会这样过下去。沉默的伙伴，与往常无异。  
直到他的过去找上门来。  
“十四杯威士忌不加冰，”军靴在地上踏出铿锵的声音，就如同来人的语气一样不可捉摸，“好久不见，还记得我吗？”  
Rumlow深邃的眼窝中浮现出一瞬的惊惧，但多年刀尖舔血的经历让他学会迅速隐藏起所有情绪。他并未回答来人的问话，径直转过身去倒酒，无顾忌地把毫无防备的后背交给明显来者不善的对方。倒好一杯酒，他并未交给来人，而是径直灌进了自己的喉咙。一口酒下去，高傲的笑容在他脸上显现。两人对视一眼，最终还是Rumlow笑着垂下头。  
“我当然记得你，红骷髅。”  
“如果不是你的好记性，恐怕你也活不到现在。”面前的男人笑容中突然带上一丝阴险，“Brock Rumlow，我最忠实最杰出的孩子，你最终离开了家，也离开了我。”  
“九头蛇没有什么值得留恋的了。如果你还记得的话，骷髅，我的人可都死在了那里。”  
“十四个。我真想知道你是不是记得他们每一个人的名字。真可惜，我也觉得他们一定是好苗子，在你亲手调教之下，相信很快就会是九头蛇的骨干。”红骷髅后退一步，“但更可惜的是，我的名单上还有一个人，我们都不喜欢没结束的任务不是吗。”  
“我欠你一条命。但你欠我十四条。Charlie、Harley、Jacob都是刚进来的新兵，他们什么都不欠你，你呢？你看着Pirece的机枪扫向自己人。”他直视着对方的眼睛，“你这个家长可有点偏心。”  
“当你的孩子掌握了太多秘密，又整天想着要逃离家庭，你也会选择这样做的。”  
“那是我！是我想离开！你可以直接杀掉我灭口，为什么杀了他们？为什么？他们也有家人孩子！”  
“你变得软弱了，Rumlow。”红骷髅似乎早已知道了他的反应，并不回答他的话，“这不是一个好的迹象，尤其是对于接下来要发生的事毫无帮助。”  
“是吗？这里倒是也没什么事做，我也想练练手了。”  
“可惜你的手没有我的枪快。”Rumlow没有听见子弹上膛的声音，这个骷髅一定在进门之前就上好了膛。  
Rumlow不是宿命论者，更不相信上帝会垂怜他这样的人，但有那么一瞬间，他无比希望红骷髅裤兜里的枪能走一次火。  
轰不死他也能打掉两个蛋蛋不是。  
骷髅拔枪的速度奇快，但Rumlow已经有了准备。他知道红骷髅的第一枪一定是平直地射向自己，这个老变态总是喜欢一些戏剧性的场面。所以枪露出来的一瞬间，他迅速地钻到了柜台下面，摸出了藏在柜台底部的AK47。好在柜台厚实，Rumlow有了两三秒的喘息时间，当他正准备起身反击的时候，他突然听到骷髅的枪不规律地响了三声，和天花板上的灯罩破碎的声音。接着是骨头断裂的声音，和红骷髅悲惨的叫声。凭借多年的经验，他听出红骷髅的弹夹已经空了，手指徒劳地抠这扳机，发出空洞的响声。他感觉到尘埃渐渐降落在身边，嘈杂的声音逐渐远去。他慢慢抬起头，露出被灰尘覆盖的半个头顶。然后他的视网膜捕捉到了神奇的一幕。  
Bucky像个天神一样，用银晃晃的一条手臂单手就制住了红骷髅，将红骷髅的肘关节拧成可怕的形状，冷漠地看着红骷髅的脸因为疼痛而扭曲变形。这时候的Rumlow突然想笑。红骷髅在九头蛇向来以残酷无情著称，他下手折磨人时从不手软，也没有人敢说他不是个硬汉。但他现在纠缠在一起的五官和凄厉的尖叫，让他看起来就像个不知廉耻地求饶的婊子。Rumlow闪过一些充满恶趣味的想法。他的从良永远都有针对性，有仇必报才是他的座右铭  
瞬间的惊喜和放松过后他的佣兵本能又驱使着他摸出根绳子，把哼唧着的红骷髅打晕绑好扔在了角落里。  
他还把他扒光了，纯粹私人恩怨。  
刚才的慌乱间他没注意到Bucky被飞溅的玻璃片割伤了额头，借着微弱的灯光，血从他的发间滴落。Rumlow从柜台的缝隙中翻出一片早就过期了的邦迪，隔着柜台甩给Bucky。不出意料地，对方没有接。  
但他却开口说了话。  
“他为什么来杀你？”  
“你躲在后面很久了吧。不是都听到了吗？”  
“你到底是做什么的？”  
“小子，尽管你救了我一命，但并不意味着你就可以知道我的事。”Rumlow并不想跟他过多地纠缠，刚刚经历一场恶战的他不可避免地感到疲惫不堪。“厨房里有把铲子，去后院挖个坑，挖深一点。”  
Bucky顺从地走向厨房，摸到铲子的一瞬间，他听见了一串枪声。  
果不其然。  
Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章为存稿最后一章  
> 不确定是否继续更新  
> 感谢大家的hit

04  
“小子，你明天可以走了。”  
“我不能走。”  
“你的账结了。向西边走几公里可以转到主路上，那边车多，可以碰碰运气。”  
“我走了他们再来找你怎么办？”  
“我还照顾不好自己？”  
“你就是照顾不好。”  
Rumlow翻了个白眼。这个年轻人脑子是不是有问题，一会要死一会要活，一会恨不得长出翅膀飞出这个鬼地方，一会又还赖在这里不走。  
“那你要怎样？”Rumlow已经不耐烦了。  
“我想带你走。”  
“你不是想死吗？”  
“我先带你走。”  
威士忌，这时候最好的还是一杯威士忌，这次他给Bucky倒了一整杯。“带我走，不行。”他给自己也倒了一杯，“我谢谢你的好意。但是，不行。这是我的店，我的东西，我不能丢下这些东西。”他沉默了一会，继续说，“我已经丢掉很多东西了。”  
“我救了你。就在昨天晚上。”  
“我一个月前还救了你。我们扯平了。”  
“没有。我还没有……”  
“没有什么！”Rumlow粗暴地打断了他，“明天，我不想再看到你。”  
“我还欠你一个故事。对吗？我知道你想听。”  
Rumlow也不知道自己的想法究竟是怎样的。他不希望Bucky留在这里陪他等死。九头蛇的领导就死于他的枪下，红骷髅的血迹在墙角干涸成一块褐色的污渍。毫无疑问，他的手下已经在赶来的路上，Rumlow清楚地知道这些人到来后会发生什么，他早就做好了必死的决心。但他不想拉着Bucky和他陪葬。这是他自己的事。凭他多年的阅历，这个年轻人不会无端想要放弃生命，他的铁臂泛着微妙的寒光，充满了疑问。他的背后无疑有故事，也的确引起过Rumlow的兴趣。而如今他站在生死关头，仿佛破一次例也没有什么不妥，毕竟为了这个来路不明的年轻人，他已经破了很多次例。  
他的命已经不长了，他想过一个有趣的两分钟。  
“讲吧，趁我还活着。”  
然后Bucky讲了一个改变了他一生的故事。

 

Bucky的故事  
纽约，华尔街。  
商场如战场，事实上，商场大多数时候比战场更加残酷。你可以看到昨天还在街头兜售一次性手机的小贩一夜暴富，成为另一个华尔街传奇，更多的是昨夜挥金如土纸醉金迷的富豪们在清晨因为一些数字的变动破产直至流落街头。盖茨比的故事在这里早已不再新鲜。埋头赶路的人群川流不息却又遵循某种规律。红的、绿的、数字、符号、崩溃，重启。这是他们的生活。起早贪黑年纪轻轻就熬白头发的上班族没有哪一天不在感叹自己出身的贫寒。而作为纽约市最大地产商的儿子之一，Bucky的生活并不如人们想象中优越。他的童年没有父母的陪伴，留着记忆中的只有送他去寄宿学校的一次次离别，成年后也没能体会到手足之情，更多的是兄弟间为了博得父亲的欢心从而多分配到巨额财产的一个百分点产生的勾心斗角。他不是一个愚钝的人，在把握经济这方面也还算有点天赋，毕业后也在圈子里渐渐有了些名望。来找他的人，不论是看中他父亲的资源，还是看中他本人的才华，都认定这个年轻人是个可用之才。他的生意渐渐走上正轨，男人女人也蜂拥而至。他不算一个寂寞的人，至少表面上不算。  
直到他的父亲去世。  
接到消息时Bucky正在欧洲出差，荷兰的风景让他暂时忘却了华尔街的尔虞我诈。他回到美国，迎接他的不是家人充满悲痛的问候，而是警局一副冰冷的手铐。  
他想不通，为什么他身在荷兰也能成为毒死父亲的嫌疑人之一，为什么他几百年没回过的家里，几百年没进过的父亲的卧室里，突然就有了他抽剩下的烟头和指纹。他的不在场证明突然间被一群咖啡店老板和便利店店员击得粉碎。坐在警局的长条板凳上，并不需要费多少脑力就能想出这一切的原因。他的哥哥，Bryan，在很久以前就明显地表达了自己对这个优秀弟弟的不满。现在，父亲的去世正好给他提供了最好的时机。他们兄弟俩本来就不亲近，谁也不愿意看到对方将Barnes地产的大权攥在手中。现在他身陷囹圄，能否全身而退尚未可知，继承权肯定的没了着落，自己的公司恐怕也是名声不保。自己多年来苦心经营的一切就这样瞬间消失地无影无踪。他莫名有点想笑。审判很快就要来临，而他现在是一无所有。  
他不知道该不该放弃。  
“Barnes，有人探视。”铁门缓缓拉开，发出吱呀的噪声。Bucky抬头一看，是自己的发小Steve。落魄到如此地步，也只有他会来看望自己。  
“Bucky,你还好吗？”  
“太好了。从来没有这么好过。”  
Steve脸上突然浮现出复杂的神情，同情，或怀疑。他知道Bucky是个聪明人，他也不怀疑他会使用一些“特殊手段“达到自己的目的，他甚至亲眼见到过他给一些神秘的组织打过电话，之后一些麻烦总是迅速迎刃而解。没有人比他更清楚Bucky的铁臂的来历。但作为从小一起长大的好友和现如今公司的合伙人，他不会更不愿相信Bucky会对自己的父亲下毒手。他相信Bucky是个好人，不论以前还是现在。  
他不需要亲耳听到他说出那句话。  
“Bucky你听着，明天庭审的时候你一定要把嘴闭紧知道吗？我给你联系了全美第二好的律师团，只要你是无辜的，你放心，你不会有事。”  
“第二？第一已经被他们请走了。”  
Steve看到他的自暴自弃也感觉到无可奈何。探视时间不长，他也只能不安地离去。一切只看明天的庭审。  
混乱。这是Bucky对庭审的唯一印象。两家律师团的唇枪舌战让他感到厌恶，他只想赶快结束这一切。看到原告席上所谓亲人的嘴脸，他觉得也没有什么所谓 。  
然后是等待。监狱里有很多东西让人看了恶心，但他觉得无所谓。他无所谓判决结果，无所谓生活。  
他就是在那个时候有了去一次自杀旅游的想法，尽管那时候他根本不知道自己能不能活过明天。  
然后他的案子赢了。他自由了。  
但他什么都没有了。  
遗产早已被亲戚们瓜分完毕，过去的酒肉朋友都对他视而不见，他的公司破了产，连带着Steve欠下一屁股债。好在他还有一点海外资产，变卖后勉强还清欠债。他走在华尔街上，看着来往穿梭的人群，他突然意识到他的今天成为了一些人的昨天，另一些人的明天。烈酒入喉，他大笑不止。  
他想起了他的旅行。他太需要这个了，他需要找到一个生活的目的，需要感到自己仍然在控制着一些东西，需要一种在路上的感觉，这些会让他觉得他的人生不是一无所有的困在原地的。  
然后他买了一辆快要散架的车，带了一点点现金，在一个暴雨倾盆的晚上，驶向未知的未来。  
一路上他看惯了一些景色。但他的决心没有变。  
现在也是。

 

 

“所以，既然你还是想死，为什么要带我走？”确实是一个好故事，即使有点狗血，Rumlow不得不说自己也被吸引了。但他的疑惑越来越深。他不明白这个年轻人究竟想要什么，而没有目的和欲望的人甚至比机器还要可怕。  
“因为你很危险。”  
这是一个好理由。  
“我明白了，因为你终于选到了你喜欢的死法对么？  
“嗯。”  
“你是个怪人。”  
“随你怎么说。”  
Rumlow眼里全是无可奈何。  
“收拾一下，现在出发。”  
Tbc


End file.
